


11th!Doctor x Reader: Dogs

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 11th Doctor, Chores, Dogs, Gen, So yeah, i havent written an original in like three years, it sucks but whatevs, who the fuck knows why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogs lead to everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th!Doctor x Reader: Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an original Doctor Who story in three fucking years. And no, I'm not joking. Three years. Three.  
> I don't know, everytime I'm in my backyard, I get a DW vibe and it's weird. So I decided to take a shot at it, and God damn it, I am out of practice. Haven't even watched the damn show in over a year and a half. xoxo

Picking up both your dogs’ crap in the backyard wasn’t one of your favourite things in the world, but it had to be done. And with the addition of having not done it in two weeks meant a lot of back and forth between the bag and your current position.  
Usually, this garnered a headphone situation, so you threw on your Sony’s and set your phone to a Pandora station, letting loud punk music fill your eardrums and let you relax and forget about what you were doing. At least having all the space of the yard meant you could sing and dance freely.  
American Hi-Fi’s ‘Flavour Of The Week’ was blasting in your ears as you scraped dog crap into the scoop, walking up and down, back and forth in lines so you wouldn’t forget any. The song was fading to the end, and you knew it was, but for some reason, your phone was stuck to the same sound over and over again. You set the scoops against the fence and squinted at your phone, trying to figure out which app the sound was coming from.  
That’s really when it occurred to you that it was coming not from your headphones, but from behind you. You turned to see a gigantic blue box fading slowly into the world until it was solid. The next song on the station played, a loud number by Fall Out Boy. You hardly noticed as you watched a man then walk out of the box, then walk towards you. His mouth moved, but you couldn’t hear anything but your music.  
“Oh!” you said, pulling off your headphones and turning down the volume on your phone.  
“Okay, good, when am I?” the man asked, looking you up and down.  
“California?” you said, like you weren’t so sure yourself. A dude walks out of a blue thing and asks you what’s going on, how do you answer that?  
“No, when?”  
“2016...?”  
“Um, alright, good! I’m the Doctor, what’s your name?” he asked. He spoke way too fast for you.  
“Hold on, back up, please,” you held up a hand. “Did you just land on my lawn in a box?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Okay. Why?”  
“I don’t know, I was heading for a nebula.” He spun around. “This isn’t so bad, though, now, is it?” You took a deep breath.  
“Sorry... Who are you?”  
“My name’s the Doctor and I’m fairly sure I’ve just said that...” His voice trailed off. “Oh, I remember. What’s your name?”  
“I’m...,” you looked behind you, “busy...”  
“Busy? Alright, then, Busy-” You shook your head.  
“No, no, I mean, I’m busy right now.”  
“Ah. Doing what?” You pointed to the scoops behind you. “What’s that?”  
“It’s... They’re scoops. To pick up after dogs.” He still seemed confused. “You know? Dog crap? They go to the bathroom and you pick it up?”  
“Why would you need to pick it up, can’t they just go and be done?”  
“It’s my backyard, too, weirdo. I don’t want to step around crap when I come out here.” You crossed your arms. “Speaking of, shouldn’t you be...going to a nebula? Or something?” The man, Doctor, whatever, looked around. “What?”  
“I’ve got a feeling I need to be here,” he said, rubbing his hands together. He pulled out a light-up toy and waved it around.  
“What in the hell is that thing?” you asked, then stepped back. “Are you from Star Trek?”  
“No, and I’m not sure I know what that is. I’m just a traveller.” He kept waving around that thing. “And this is called a sonic screwdriver. Does lots of things not involving wood.” He then pointed it to the glass sliding door leading into your house. “There’s something in there.” He slid it back into his jacket and took off towards the door and walked inside, no questions asked. You paused for a moment before realising just what was happened.  
“Hey, hey!” you called after him. “Get out of my house!” As soon as you made it inside, the Doctor was knelt in your living room, petting both of your terrier dogs.  
“You’ve got animals in your house,” he said, petting them.  
“Yeah, I know, they’re my dogs,” you explained, annoyed.  
“Names?”  
“The black one’s Elle. White one’s Zee.” You shook your head. “Hey, get out! You can’t be in here!” The Doctor simply picked up Elle and held her in his arms, looking at her hind leg.  
“What’s wrong, then?” he asked, not to you, but you guessed, to your dog. “Does it hurt a lot?”  
“Will you...” You stopped there. There was no clear way to get him out, and at the moment, you supposed he wasn’t a danger despite how he landed in your backyard in a blue bin. “Be careful, alright? She’s got a bad limp.”  
“Oh, I might have something for that, then.” The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of device that he pressed to Elle’s limping leg. She yelped and you froze.  
“What did you do?” you asked worriedly, kneeling down to her.  
“I gave her some muscle-healing. She had a bit of a knotted ligament that needed to be fixed, so I fixed it.”  
“Come here, Elle-Bell,” you said, picking her up and looking her all around. “Alright, let’s see.” You set her down and watched her trot a bit. When no limp showed, you eyed the Doctor. “Who the hell are you?”  
“I told you, I’m the Doctor!” he said, like it was obvious.  
“No, that’s your title. Who are you? Are you going to hurt me or rob me? Take over the planet or something?”  
“No, no, in fact, I quite like Earth. Saved it dozens and dozens of times, too. Always seems to have the disasters in London, though.”  
“Are you...not from Earth?”  
“No, of course not.”  
“So...what? Mars?”  
“No! Why does everyone think I’m a martian?”  
“Fine, you’re not a martian! Where are you from?”  
“Far, far away. I’m the only one left.” You watched carefully as his face fell.  
“...Family?” He shook his head and you sighed. “I guess I know how it feels. I don’t have a family, either.”  
“No? What happened, then?”  
“I left. My parents and grandparents and everyone else stayed in contact and I just...left. And they didn’t seem to want to keep talking.”  
“You’ve got nowhere to go.”  
“Doesn’t seem like you do, either. I mean, I guess you can sleep here while your box thing recharges or whatever.”  
“Oh, nonsense! The TARDIS doesn’t need recharging!” You scoffed.  
“That’s what it’s called?”  
“Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.” You raised your eyebrows for an explanation. “Time and space travel in a ship.”  
“But it’s tiny.”  
“Only on the outside! He jumped up and ran back outside, and you followed, both your dogs in tow. The Doctor opened up the box and walked inside, disappearing. When you didn’t follow him there, he poked his head out.  
“What?” you asked at his questioning face.  
“Inside!” he said. You looked at your dogs.  
“And my dogs?”  
“I’ll allow it. I hope they like nebulas...” He trailed off again as he went back inside. Your dogs seemed to follow instinct and walk in after him. You took a step forward, then looked over at the abandoned scoops from the job you were to finish.  
Well, you supposed time and space travel in a ship could allow a break.


End file.
